


Requiem

by ballade01



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballade01/pseuds/ballade01
Summary: PrologueIt is 2041. America is under the rule of a tyrant who was elected in 2016, and right before his second term, in 2024, he amended the country’s constitution to give himself absolute power and freedom to rule until he died. The country has since descended into madness: starvation and disease plagues the nation, constant revolts pop up, but every single time, the military comes to silence the people. Say one thing wrong about the government, even if it is truth, and you will be executed.Enter 01, a young man in his late teens. He suffered two unfortunate accidents from falling into two different worlds. These accidents caused parasites to be injected into his body. Because of this, he doesn’t consider himself human, much to the disappointment of all who have the audacity and strength to call him their friend. He is being hunted by the tyrant of America due to his affiliation with the International Police, the latter of which is portrayed to be an evil that must be purged. 01 does not remember his name, or what things were like growing up; he is solely focused on destroying America and helping to coordinate the international effort to rebuild the nation anew.





	1. Arts of War

01  
15 May, 2041, 14:02 CST

“先生啊，老伴要你去他的辦公室，有些事告訴你。”  
(Sir! The Superintendent wants you to go to his office. He has some things to brief you on.)  
I opened my eyes and immediately checked the wristband on my right arm. Immediately a holographic screen popped up, which told me that: a) I had been asleep for a good 20 hours, and b) it was 14:02. I wiped my eyes and swung out of bed.  
“好吧。謝謝你，告訴老伴等一下，我很快就來吧,” I said as I grabbed my vantablack jacket and black beanie. With that, I gave the Inspector that was sent here a handshake and walked out of my cell.  
(Alright. Thanks; tell the Superintendent to hold on a bit, I’ll be there on the double.)  
As I walked to the Superintendent’s office, I couldn’t help but look around HQ. Every single time Superintendent called me in and I had to take the long walk, I would always be enthralled by the beauty of the buildings. The Chairman would be relatively disappointed, but at least he would be happy that everything is shared, I thought. All Inspectors that saw me stood out of the way and saluted, to which I gave a slight nod. Inside though, I was frustrated. I didn’t like all the attention on me, but oh well, what can I do. After a little bit, I made it to the Superintendent’s office. Even after he told me that I could just open the door and walk in, I still knock, because it’s polite and professional.  
“邊嗰?!” a voice rang from inside the room.  
(Who is it?!)  
“是我。您找我嗎?” I said, calmly and maybe a little too softly.  
(It’s me. You called?)  
“啊，唔意思，小仔。請入嚟, 請入嚟.” the voice said.  
(Ah! Sorry about that, son. Come in, come in.)  
I unlocked the door and slid it to the side. There, kicking back in his chair, was the Superintendent. He was the only person that I allowed to call me something else besides my codename, and it sucked that the thing he chose to call me was “小仔.” I closed the door behind me, strolled to one of the chairs, and sat down, much to his disappointment.  
“點解要坐下？我而家要送你出去啊,” he said as he grabbed a file off of his desk and slid it across the table. “美國的政府就喺前幾日創建新工具。你都知我變得相當緊張, 當佢哋創造一啲新嘅嘢嚟打我哋，但呢個... 佢哋行得太遠了.”  
(Why sit? I’m sending you out immediately after this. America… the government created another tool recently. You know I get quite tense when they make something new, but this… they’ve gone too far.)  
I picked up the file and opened it. At the very front was a picture of… a girl? What was Superintendent thinking? What was that government thinking? They created… a girl, to… do what? I flipped through some more pages in the file, hoping to get some more information. Then I realised: none of the papers were marked with black ink. Did Superintendent not send these to ONI beforehand?  
“係乜野? 應該係完全保密的信息,” I said. “如果其他人得到他們的手, 我們搞砸了.”  
(What the hell? This should all be completely classified information. If anyone else gets their hands on this, we’re screwed.)  
“哦, 我明 一旦你走咗, 我會送呢個到 ONI, 佢哋會審查一切,” the Superintendent chuckled. “你一切都好好睇, 係咩? 你最好行， 其他人都已經處於高度戒備狀態.”  
(Oh, I know that. I’ll send this to ONI once you leave; they’ll censor everything. You got a good look, yes? It’s best you get going. Everyone else is on high alert.)  
With that, I got up, gave Superintendent back the file, saluted, and walked out of the office. Too many things were going through my mind. That government… the one that slaughters its own people for money… created a girl to take us down. I would admit that the only thing going for her was that they made her look cute, but I had no clue what she was capable of… what they programmed her to be capable of. What did it matter? I went back to my cell to grab the standard equipment that was required under protocol. Once I opened the door, a relatively small fox leaped into my face.  
“啊！Fennekin 啊, 唔好噉啊,” I muttered as I patted her head.  
(Gah! Oi, don’t be like this.)  
Fennekin was a little fox friend that I met during my travels around Europe. It climbed on top of my head and maneouvered around to my left shoulder, its rightful perching spot. I went to my chair, took off my jacket and shirt, and attached the giant magnetic plate onto my back. I then put back on my shirt and jacket, grabbed my rifle and sword, placed those things on my back, and grabbed my pair of headphones.  
“Alright,” I said, in my broken Southern Chinese accent. “Let us get going.” I walked back out, locked the door, and headed to the hangar. It wasn’t that long of a walk, much shorter than the walk to the Superintendent’s office. By the time I blinked again, I was already there. There she was, a Falcon VTOL aircraft, waiting for me to get on the back ramp. And waiting at the ramp was the pilot, someone I knew too well.  
“啊! 零一! 點解咁遲啊?” he waved.  
(Ah! 01! Why so late?)  
“屌, 無輪。 閉嘴, 我們走吧,” I shrugged him off as we both walked up the ramp. I slammed the button to close the ramp as he climbed into the pilot’s seat.  
(Fuck off. Let’s get going already.)  
“呢個時候去邊度?”  
(Where to this time?)  
“美國。完成我開始嘅.”  
(America. To finish what I started.)


	2. New Life, Old Directives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would this be without someone attempting to stop him? Welcome Khianna, a young girl, around the same age. She was created by America’s government under the tyrant to find and either capture or kill 01. Unlike 01, who is awkward and quiet, she is very outspoken, charming, and sweet. Despite being created, she enjoys being human, and wishes to live life as a normal human being. She is also very pretty, primarily as an attempt to lure her target in. Because of this and many other things, she is very naïve, and doesn’t know that there may not be a use for her after her directive is complete.

Khianna  
12 April, 2041, 13:00 EST

sigh  
“Ma’am, apologies for the intrusion. Secretary Kenton wants to talk to you.”  
“Hmm?”  
Those were the first words I ever heard when I was born… no, created. I distinctly remember. Things don’t really change… do they? I slipped out of bed and into some clothes, knowing that because today was only the third day since my conception, I would probably just be running through some trials and getting used to the outside. Instead, the message that popped up on my phone was completely different.  
“The President wants you now. We have a vehicle outside.” It read. I panicked. The… the President?! He needs me for something?! I’ve only just started everything! I grabbed the jacket off of my chair, slung the satchel off my bedpost over my shoulder, and sprinted out of my apartment. Just as the message said, there was a black limousine waiting for me outside. The back door was open, so I climbed in, closed the door, and panicked when the driver floored the gas pedal… at least that was what I thought it was. I was so scared I didn’t even notice the three people in suits facing me, and when one of them cleared their throat to get my attention, I screamed out of panic.  
“Oh, my apologies, ma’am. It is just us. There is no need to panic,” one of them said. “The President himself sent us to retrieve you.”  
I finally managed to get myself together, but I was still hyperventilating due to how much was going on in such a short amount of time. “Thank you,” I said after a good few moments. “May I ask what he requests of me?” I was very intrigued about why I was needed on my third day of being alive.  
“He will brief you on everything. We do not know what he needs you for,” another one of the security guards told me. “We have just been tasked with escorting you to the White House, where you will meet with him.” I nodded at this and sat back. The rest of the ride, though quick, was silent and awkward. The only sound that could be heard was the car engine roaring as the person driving needed to get me there as fast as possible. By the time I was thinking about sleeping, we had arrived, and I was again shocked to see the door open and a hand enter the car. Concerned but curious, I gently grabbed the hand and was surprised to see a man assist in getting me out of the car. I gave a slight nod to him as a thank you, then quickly turned to follow the three people I had been sitting with into the White House. It was a sight to behold, and I was surprised when I was told that it was built more than two hundred years ago. How did they keep it so clean? The thoughts of the building kept flowing as I walked in for the first time. I wanted to admire the architecture so much, but because of the rush we were in, I couldn’t. After a few twists and turns, we arrived at what they said was the Oval Office. The doors opened, and the first thing I saw was the back of a chair. I walked into the giant room, and got scared when I realised that I was the only one walking in. The chair turned, and I got to see the President with my own eyes.  
“Oh, g-good afternoon, Mr. President,” I bowed hastily. “I was told you needed me for something.”  
“Ah, welcome, Khianna. I see you have been adjusting to regular life quite well, have you?” he asked.  
“Uh, y-yes. Yes, I have. Although there is still a lot more I would wish to do,” I stuttered. I was having a full-blown conversation with the President, of all people. Of course I was going to be nervous.  
The President smiled. “I see. Don’t we all.” He directed me to sit at a chair, to which I did so. He then grabbed a file out of his drawer and handed it to me. “Unfortunately, just like this world, everything is going to be flipped head over heels. Take a look at this.”  
I was extremely confused, but I took the sandy yellow folder and opened it. Immediately I was overwhelmed with the amount of words. There was also a picture, and I deduced that I was looking at a file of someone, but who exactly was I looking at?  
“That man works for a corrupt organisation,” the President told me. “That organisation is after us and trying to undermine this country as a whole.” My eyes widened at this. Really?! “They wage a war of genocide against us, and it’s about time we fight back. Here is where you come in,” the President continued. “The man you are staring at is one of the heads of that corrupt organisation. He holds an unimaginable amount of power. We get rid of him, then the organisation is powerless to stop us. You will show them that America is always the greatest, by finding him and taking him down. Or you could bring him here alive. Depends on you. Understood?”  
“Yes, sir!” I said, unsure of literally everything that he had just said. All I knew was that the person whose photo I was looking at was corrupt and needed to be taken care of. That seems fine, I thought. “Is… is that all, Mr. President?” I asked.  
“Yes. Thank you for your services, Khianna. The country will reward you for your deed,” the President said as he turned away. I bowed out of respect, turned around, and walked out the doors, which had been opened for me. I immediately shuddered after leaving the office. An assassination job? For me?! I was honestly stressing out a lot. There was no way I could kill someone. Maybe it would be better if I turned him in alive and let the President deal with him. Either way, I didn’t want to have to be the one to kill him. Too many things were going into my mind as I made the journey back to my apartment. He was right. The perfect life that I wanted to live was soon going to be flipped on its edge. And honestly, I could not be more scared than I already was.


End file.
